Cassandra
How Cassandra entered the Tourney Before Super Smash Bros. was released on the Nintendo 64, Cassandra witnessed Taki bringing back an unconscious Sophitia and pulling a fragment of SoulEdge out of her sister's body. So when Sophitia left again for a second time, Cassandra knew that she had gone out to destroy SoulEdge. Then, four years after the events of Soulcalibur, Cassandra visits her and Sophitia's home, only to be greeted by the sight of Sophitia's two children fighting over a metal shard of Soul Edge that Sophitia's husband, Rothion, had found. Angered by her sister's panicked reaction, Cassandra ran to the "Eurydice Shrine", screaming at Hephaestus for endangering her sister on behalf of his ego. After briefly passing out from exhaustion, she saw the metal fragment resonating with the holy "Omega Sword", the sword her sister used on her past journey. Not wanting to see her sister take on another dangerous quest, especially now that she has a family, Cassandra stole the sacred sword and, sneaking out of her home, she took the task of destroying SoulEdge. After she destroyed Soul Edge, Ganondorf appeared and Cassandra had no choice but to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Her idle pose from Soul Calibur II. After the announcer calls her name Cassandra raises her shield then swings her sword saying "PAYBACK!". If the player selects her Bonus Costume, she will say "Uh-oh...". Special Attacks Heaven's Guardian (Neutral) Cassandra's sword catches on fire and she shouts "PAYBACK!" when she attacks. Shield Nova (Side) Cassandra hits her opponent with her shield. Gaia Quake (Up) Cassandra jumps and lands hard with her sword, creating a shockwave. Also a recovery move. Guardian Strike (Down) Cassandra pushes her shield forward, then she stabs her opponent. Hyper Heaven's Guardian (Hyper Smash) Cassandra's sword and shield both catch on fire and she shouts "WATCH OUT! Uh-oh..." when she attacks. Final Crush (Final Smash) Cassandra says "Here we go!!!", then she slashes her opponent with her sword, knocks the opponent over with her backside, jumps onto them backside-first on the head while she asks her opponent "You like this kind of stuff?!", and then, after she places her shield under her bottom, slams her bottom into the head, shooting hearts everywhere. She says "Ugh... OW!" at the end of her Final Smash. Bonus Costume Cassandra's Bonus Costume is based on her Soul Calibur IV Player 1 costume. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Cassandra. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Cassandra. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Cassandra's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Cassandra puts her hands on her waist and says "Over already?! Oh well...". #Cassandra glows with dark energy while saying "Winning is all that matters. WINNING.". #*Cassandra glows with dark energy while saying "That was... a bit of a workout.". (Akuma victories only) #*Cassandra glows with dark energy while saying "You have no talent... you should really give this up.". (Ganondorf victories only) #Cassandra jumps and does a horizontal slash with her sword saying "That felt great!". #*Cassandra jumps and does a horizontal slash with her sword saying "All bark, no bite!". (Amaterasu/Dukey/Scooby Doo/Rowlf victories only) On-Screen Appearance A holy light is seen. It clears to reveal Cassandra who says "I'm gonna go all out.". Special Quotes *Last chance to call it quits. (When fighting Akuma, Ganondorf, or Gan Ning *Why don't you try using your head a little? (When fighting Sima Zhao, C-3PO, Rocket Raccoon, or Zhou Yu) *You have no talent... you should really give this up. (When fighting Heihachi) *Have you looked in a mirror recently?! (When fighting M.O.D.O.K. or Solomon Grundy) *Hmm... Looks like I'm not gonna be able to run... (When fighting Reshiram, Iron Man, or Zekrom) *You can use Force...on ME?! (When fighting Shin, any Jedi Knight, or any Sith Lord) *What?! ARGH! Fine! LET'S GO! (When fighting Wizpig) *Sophitia... (When fighting Jin) THIS HAS GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE!!! (When fighting Ganryu) *You can't get up? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Oh my, how stupid are you? (When fighting Alisa) *You guys should be ashamed of yourselves. (When fighting Anna) Trivia *Cassandra was one of the first two Soul Calibur fighters to be confirmed as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Astaroth was confirmed alongside her. *She was initially going to throw off her clothes in a hidden victory pose, but that victory pose later got cut. *Cassandra is one of the only two Soul Calibur universe characters to have two English voice actresses instead of one, the other character is Tira. She mainly uses her Soul Calibur III onward voice in the cutscenes. *Cassandra is one of the four characters in the game to have two quotes on the Character Select Screen. The other characters are Seong Mi-na, Sun Jian, and Kenshin. *Cassandra shares her secondary English voice actress with Young Anna. **Her Normal Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "PAYBACK!". **Her Bonus Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "Uh-oh...". *Cassandra's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Ganondorf. Toola is her second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters